Darklighter Crossbow
Darklighter Crossbows are the main weapon used by Darklighters to kill their good counterparts, Whitelighters. The arrows of the crossbow are dipped into a lethal poison, which is one of the few things capable of killing Whitelighters, Whitelighter-Witches and the Elders. Darklighters summon their crossbow to their hands through Apportation. The crossbow appears and disappears in a puff of black smoke. History Love Hurts A Darklighter Crossbow was first seen used by Alec. He used it to shoot Leo Wyatt when he was protecting his charge Daisy. He later tried to shoot Prue and Phoebe Halliwell with it. Phoebe threw him with her temporary power of Telekinesis, and he dropped his crossbow. Prue picked it up and almost shot Alec with it, but he orbed out in time. Blinded by the Whitelighter The following year, the Charmed Ones faced a warlock named Eames. Part of his plans to invade the Heavens, was obtaining a Darklighter Crossbow. He used it to kill the Whitelighter Natalie and stole her powers. He then orbed to the Heavens to kill all Whitelighters and Elders. However, the Charmed Ones stopped his attack and vanquished him before he could. Charmed and Dangerous When the Charmed Ones faced the Source of All Evil, he sent a Darklighter to kill Leo so he could not protect or assist the sisters. The Darklighter succeeded in shooting Leo, though he was later healed by Paige. Siren Song When the Siren appeared in San Francisco, Paige suspected a Darklighter was involved and captured one with the Crystal Cage. However, the Darklighter managed to get out and immediately summoned his crossbow. Before he could shoot, Paige orbed his crossbow to her and vanquished him by shooting him with his own weapon. Sam, I Am When Paige first met her father, a tracker tried to kill him, because he was a Whitelighter. He was saved by Paige. Later the Darklighter came to the manor and shot both Paige and Leo. My Three Witches A Vortex Minion named Gith shot Chris Halliwell with a Darklighter Crossbow. The Courtship of Wyatt's Father Many Darklighters were shown, all of them holding crossbows. It is also shown in this episode that Darklighter crossbows have scopes. Witch Wars While a demonic gameshow was on the air, a Darklighter tried to shoot Chris. Chris was able to orb Phoebe and himself away. It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 The day Chris was born, Phoebe and Paige go to an alternate universe and meet their evil selves. They end up in a fight, in which evil Paige conjures a crossbow. She begins shooting the real Paige but Paige is able to orb every single arrow away. The Jung and the Restless Two Darklighters appeared: Sid and Salek. Both of them were shown to possess crossbows. Salek managed to shoot Paige in the back with an arrow. Gallery CROSSBOW!2.jpg|Alec, seconds before shooting Leo Charmed121_032.jpg|Leo is shot. Charmed121_479.jpg|Alec drops his crossbow. CROSSBOW!1.jpg|Prue picks it up and tries to shoot him with it. Charmed311_426.jpg|Eames with his stolen crossbow Charmed413_362.jpg|The Darklighter sent by the Source; wielding his crossbow Charmed504_235.jpg|A random darklighter, captured by Paige, holding his crossbow Charmed504_246.jpg|Paige orbs his crossbow and shoots him with it Charmed504_256.jpg|Paige examining the crossbow Charmed509_499.jpg|The tracker with his crossbow crossbo36.jpg|A darklighter holds his crossbow; ready to shoot Leo crossbow56.jpg|Two darklighters holding crossbows window.jpg|The scope of a darklighter crossbow Witchwarcrossbow.jpg|A darklighter; ready to shoot Paige 622g.jpg|Evil Chris holding his crossbow EvilPaige.jpg|Evil Paige holding her crossbow Sid DL2.jpg|Sid aims his crossbow at Paige and Mikelle Salekcross.jpg|Salek just after shooting Paige Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts